3 Knocks
by sweeety
Summary: It's been years since Paige left Rosewood behind. A series of knocks on her door brings everything throttling back. Will she be able to stay strong or will she give in to the temptation of having Emily back? Oneshot. World needed more Paily. Set after endgame and pretty canon consistent.


Paige yawned as she rose out of bed. The pounding moved from the door to her head and she almost sat down again as she felt all kinds of woozy from standing up too fast. But alas the knocking on the door wasn't stopping and she had to make it subside before she could go back to sleep again. She threw her robe over her shoulders and tied the belt around her waist as she traipsed into the living room, knocking into her roommate on her way to the door.

Her roommate, having seen that Paige was already taking care of things, unceremoniously flopped back onto the couch and got back to reading through her emails as Paige finally made it to the door.

The door opened but the knocking didn't stop. An absentminded toddler made a knocking motion 3 more times before focusing real hard on figuring out why it was no longer making noise. She looked straight past Paige's knee as if it wasn't there, as the cogs turned in her tiny little head. She tried knocking against her knee but when it didn't have the desired effect, she sighed and turned back to her mother, tugging on the sides of her pants. Before the woman even looked up from her phone, Paige had slammed the door in her face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"It didn't seem like nothing!"

"Well it wasn't anything important. Wake me up when something monumental happens, like the end of the world." Paige grumbled as she hurried back to bed in the hopes that if she did, she could erase the past few minutes and this horrible nightmare would be over.

A confused "Hello?" was heard from the lands beyond the door. Silky, Sam's dog, was well and truly incensed. He started barking at the great big slab of wood but that only made the knocking more insistent. As if the person on the other side was only more excited by the prospect of being bit and licked and yipped at. Sam drawled over to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges, bemoaning the fact that she had to be up so early on a Saturday morning.

"Hello?" She returned as she gawped at the supermodel looking woman standing in front of her with two pint sized toddlers. She quickly appraised them and decided that either she adopted them in order to maintain her stunning physique or she's their nanny or something along those lines because those kids didn't look a thing like her.

The woman shifted onto her other foot as she reached her hand out for a firm handshake, introducing herself as their new neighbor, Emily Fields..

Alarm bells went off instantly. This explained Paige's grumpy mood this morning. She usually got up and made breakfast and coffee but today she rushed back to bed like she'd seen a ghost.

She'd heard horror stories of how her ex girlfriend had stringed her along but never really believed that she could be as attractive as Paige had made out, but now she saw her for herself, Sam understood why Paige kept running back to her; she looked like an Amazonian princess, tall, dark and gorgeous, with a jawline any Roman bust would be jealous of and a sparkle in her eyes that was ever so tempting. Sam tried to stop herself from drooling.

She may be hot but she'd heard some real horror stories about Paige's crazy ex girlfriend, from Pru herself, and that girl knew them in High School so she figured she was a stable source of information.

Apparently this Emily was cursed. She was always involved in the weirdest, nastiest, most messed up scandals along with her friends back in Rosewood. There was never really a dull moment and there were times Paige had to literally worry about her life, but she stuck it out because she was so freaking in love with this woman.

She never quite understood the reason for their splitting, just that Paige was super heavily invested, to the point where she was thinking of engagement rings when they cut things off.

Emily smiled as she explained her predicament. Her friends got turned around so she needs someone to watch her kid for a couple of minutes while she lets the movers in, and supervises the moving of their bigger things, because she doesn't want the children running around and being in danger.

Sam agreed, letting them in one by one and promising to put on a Disney movie if they both behaved, and Emily took one final reassuring look at the lot of them, before making her way down to wait for the delivery truck.

Her new neighbors seemed a bit quirky and strange but Emily shrugged it off. They seemed decent enough, and if they were willing to help her out on such short notice on a Saturday of all days, then the last thing she'd do is judge or complain. Her own friends and family -and ex wife- were too busy to help so she was in no position to be looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Three hours the entire move took, from the moment the removalists arrived at the DiLaurentis house, to the moment she signed off on their work and they called it a night. She didn't take much. Just their clothes, some toys and a couple of miscellaneous things. Most things she left for Alison.

She didn't want to take anything that didn't belong to her so most of the furniture stayed behind with Alison's family heirlooms and old clothes. Nothing she had any use for anyway; the girls had outgrown their cribs and taken to sleeping in their mother's old bed, and it's not like Emily could fit in any of Alison's old clothes.

She did make a point of reclaiming her dowry. The dinnerware set that sat untouched in the kitchen cupboard because it didn't suit Alison's tastes, the baby blankets her mother crocheted for the babies, and the family albums. Just the ones with Grace and Lilly in them though.

There weren't really many photos of either Alison or Emily in there, either because they were the ones behind the camera, or because Alison was busy doing other stuff, but the few that remained, Emily kept in case the children ever missed their other mother... if they even remembered her at all.

It didn't hit Emily just how distant Alison was until little three year old Grace asked her mother who the fourth place setting at their dinner table was for.

* * *

Emily had come and gone and shook Paige like a tornado. She hadn't even seen her properly and the old feelings she tried to bury were back. The pain mostly... She had loved Emily with all her heart and it seemed they were finally going to go the distance last time they met.

She allowed herself to get her hopes up only for them to be shattered the very next day. So is it any wonder that seeing her again after all those years caused her heart to break all over again? Is it really a surprise that she immediately sought to distance herself for the sake of self preservation? That she ran into her bathroom, crying, and hyperventilating?

This was so unfair. She was finally getting her life back together. She found a great roommate to share an apartment with, who made very little noise and never brought anybody home. She had a dog and a social life and she had a great job, with benefits and a great retirement fund that paid out the ass, and provided extra financial motivation in the form of frequent bonuses for wins.

She had earned her father's respect and made a bunch of friends since moving to New York, and even began to feel a sense of community, getting to know people on her daily jogs. Everything was fine but this new arrival threatened to ruin everything.

Emily doesn't just shake things up in the romantic department. She completely up-heaves Paige's entire existence. Her presence bleeds into every aspect of Paige's life, like ripples in a pond when a rock is thrown in, and Paige's life always changes -either for better or worse- when she appears.

And now? Not only is she here, but she's brought some guests over. She can hear them arguing with Samantha in the living room over which Disney princess is the best. Cases were made for Pocahontas, Mulan and Moana but nobody could really agree on who was the best. Samantha had to make certain concessions in order to keep the peace and the girls settled on watching Finding Dory while coloring in on the back of some of Paige's discarded old rosters.

Paige eventually talked herself down from the fire escape. Even if she did run away there's no guarantee she wouldn't run into her ex on the sidewalk or the way out. She didn't even overhear which apartment she's staying at, just that she's moving into the same building. Paige began to fume now because she realized that if she lives in the same building there's a chance that they're working at the same college.

These apartments were after all hired out by the college for their employees. They still paid a little ways towards rent, but it only came down to something like 5% of their final wage. And by sharing her apartment with the IT admin for the college, she was able to lower her cost of living substantially. Plus the apartments were right by the campus, so Paige was always only about a five minute walk away from work.

This really was an ideal scenario and Paige was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. This was a campus town. She was bound to run into Emily at some point. Especially since the odds of her working in the same department are astronomical. What was she to do? She signed a contract and can't just up and leave again.

* * *

Paige had decided to stay in her room in order to avoid running into her -or her kids-, in her own apartment at least but she didn't think her plan through. Apart from her ensuite, there was only one other bathroom and evidently the twins were identical in every way, including their tiny pea-sized bladders, and so not even an hour into the movie, both of them had to run to relieve themselves and Paige was forced to give her hiding spot up.

Lilly had run into the hallway bathroom but Grace had to do her business too, so Sam inquired about Paige's *upset tummy* and if she would be able to come out for a minute or two so Grace can go use the toilet.

Begrudgingly, Paige made her way out, making a show of rubbing her belly, hoping to sell Sam's lie effectively but the kid was too pressed to notice and just ran past her and into the bathing room.

Paige made herself a coffee and sighed under her roommate's cautious gaze. She knew Sam was a smart cookie and that she probably figured things out by now. Sure, Emily's a popular name, but there were only so many with the same first and last name and heritage. While you may not be able to tell she was Irish and Scottish as well on sight, it was plain to see however that she was of Asian descent, just like Paige's Emily, so it didn't take long for Sam to figure out that Emily was the reason Paige stormed off, slamming the door shut, and from there figure everything out.

Paige for the most part though kept quiet. This was not something she was willing to discuss in front of a third party so she just sipped on her coffee and watched tv. Lilly and Grace soon rejoined Sam on the couch and continued their drawing and giggling. And Paige was just about to excuse herself when Lilly walked over to show off her picture. Grace soon followed and Paige didn't have the heart to shoo them away so before she knew it she was sat on the recliner filling in reports and joining in a heated discussion on whether the ultimate movie going snack was pop corn or fairy floss.

Pop corn won out by virtue of being less sticky, but a strong case was made for fairy floss being delicious and compact enough to be able to hold multiple servings at the same time, if served on a traditional skewer instead of a bag or conical holder or anything like that.

Everyone was giggling and having fun, with the girls putting on an impromptu performance of "Let it go" for their gracious hosts when a knock came from the door for the second time that day. Paige had to grab the sides of her seat to ground herself as Samantha strode over to the door. Paige figured the chances of it being anyone other than Emily were slim, and she also knew that she'd have to run into her eventually, so she decided to bite the bullet and stay and get this uncomfortable meeting over with. Nothing could prepare her for just how taxing the whole shebang would be though.

Emily was let in. She only managed to take a few steps before she was bombarded by her tiny humans' questions and gleeful greetings. They both rushed to their mommy and showered her in hugs and kisses and each took a hand and practically dragged her to the living room so they could show her their beautiful artwork. Emily laughed and followed along as she explained to Samantha -who invited her in for a coffee- how she took her tea. Emily's laugh stopped short when she saw Paige looking up at her from the recliner.

Emily froze, feeling like she'd just been shot. Paige's accusatory glare felt suffocating. She wanted to scream and laugh and run to her and die and fall through a hole in the ground at the same time.

She was about to turn around and make some excuse when she heard Samantha brewing up hot drinks and felt the tugging on her hands become more insistent. Slowly, shakily, she dragged one foot in front of the other and made her way to the couch, her eyes never leaving Paige as she did so. She slumped down and blinked once or twice as the girls competed for her attention but she couldn't look away from Paige, having spent far too little time exposed to her in the recent past, and being unable to stop herself from hungrily taking in all that she could get of the other woman.

Samantha served everyone their refreshments and put on some cartoons for the kids as she tried to make conversation with a cagey Paige and a floundering Emily but soon enough gave up -it was like pulling teeth- and focused on beating the kids in their little drawing competitions. Emily stared at Paige, helplessly, as Paige studied her cup of tea. There was so much she needed to say and so little she could get in front of everybody else in the room.

Sensing their hesitation to talk, Samantha decided to take it upon herself to create an opening for the two by removing the variables from their conversation. She got up and reached for her coat.

"I'm grabbing everybody dinner. There's a pizza place to die for, Emily, you have got to try it, I am not taking no for an answer. I insist! And while we're waiting for dinner, there's a place across the street that folds cookies INTO ice cream. If you ladies will accompany me and help me carry the pizzas -she gestured to the twins- I will make sure you are handsomely rewarded for your efforts."

The girls looked up at their mom for permission. Emily hesitated. Paige volunteered that this place was just around the corner, and that Emily could watch them from the balcony if she wanted to, and after thinking a moment, Emily nodded her consent. Paige led the way to the balcony, with a dumbfounded Emily following as the girls hopped downstairs with their new best friend, and waited by the door for her.

* * *

They ran into Paige on her way out. Things apparently did not go well because she was trying to hide her face, ergo trying to hide that she was crying. Lilly and Grace thanked her for everything and hugged her legs as she walked past to go out, and Sam psyched herself up for what she was about to walk into when she got home but she didn't have much of anything to worry about because Emily was surprisingly chill. She must have an excellent poker face, Samantha remarked to herself as she sat down by the coffee table with Emily and the kids.

* * *

"Is this where you've been all this time? I tried calling-"

"I changed my number the next day. I just wanted to be alone for the longest time... I didn't want to be found by anybody so I switched my number to the one I had before. My parents were confused for a while, calling the wrong one but eventually they figured it out."

"Paige, I can't apologize enough for what happened in Rosewood. I was young and stupid and with everything that was going on, I let things get to me and -"

"You don't have to apologize."

"I need to. I'm so sorry. I should have never let you go."

"You had your priorities-"

"You're my priority, Paige. You always have been. Ever since we were kids." Emily smiled into the distance, reliving the moment "and you snuck into my car and kissed me and I fell for you. I never really got back up."

"Alison-"

"Alison bailed first chance she got and you know what I felt? Relief. Because I wouldn't have to try anymore. I don't have to try and make it work with you. It's like coming home. We just fit."

"But you and her and now the kids... there's no room in your life for me."

"Yes there is. There always has been. If you want it."

"I can't do this again." Paige cried. "I can't lose you again. I don't have the strength to get through it."

Emily reached up and stroked Paige's cheeks. "You wouldn't have to. We're free. No A. No Alison. Just you and me, together, for good. This is it. Now or never, Paige. We can do it."

"Now. Now we're free. What about tomorrow or the next day? Can you promise me that?"

"No one can. That's not how this works. I can't promise you something I can't guarantee and if there's one thing I learned from Rosewood it's that tomorrows are hard to come by, and never absolute, and they don't come free, but right now? Right now I'm standing in front of the most amazing woman I've ever known and loved, and wanted to marry, and I am asking her not to throw today away."

Paige let Emily's smooth-talking get to her for a moment. Just long enough for Emily to reach in and connect their lips. Suddenly every moment flashed before her eyes and she was overwhelmed. She pushed back, tears in her eyes and mumbled "I can't do this" before running out of the building, running into Sam, Lilly and Grace on the way.

She ran off towards the natatorium. Swimming always cleared her head but today the smell of chlorine suffocated her and everything reminded her of Emily. She ran towards the park and once again the memories flooded in. Emily was inescapable. She stood in the middle of the street and closed her eyes and tried to block everything out but her lips still tingled and she could still smell her perfume and her heart was still pounding. She looked over at the pond. It was so peaceful and idyllic. The water was so still even though it held so much life underneath. Paige herself managed to keep a relatively cool exterior throughout her crisis.

She thought about falling in the water and letting it envelop her. What would become of her? And did she really mind it? She could float for a while or she could crack her head open on a rock and die right there. She might get hypothermia from swimming around in an unheated body of water in the middle of September or she might just get a brain freeze or she might just have the time of her life. She'd never know unless she tried but conventions were keeping her from just diving right in. She'd been hurt before. When she was 12 she trod on a barnacle. It hurt like hell. But swimming with Emily in the school pool always felt safe and warm.

* * *

Sam was surprised to see Paige come back so soon -with two bottles of coke nonetheless. She chalked it up to remembering they were out of soft drinks and wanting to have one with her pizza but Sam knew Paige hardly ever touched the stuff, in an effort to remain at peak fitness levels. She felt like a hypocrite binge eating while her swimmers were forced to give that stuff up. Emily made some room on the couch but Paige returned to her recliner. It seemed nothing had changed but she noticed Paige giving Emily the odd look of appraisal every now and then.

* * *

Dinner being uneventful, Emily corralled her children home for the day. Teeth brushed and hands washed, they bundled into the single bed in the spare bedroom while Emily prepared to sleep on the couch. Their place was furnished, yes, but not for a single mom of two kids. Tomorrow she'd push the other single bed into the kids' room and with her next pay -or perhaps the one after that- she'd buy herself a bed. Until then she didn't mind sleeping on the couch though.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. So even though it was barely a faint scrape, Emily's ears perked when she heard a faint knocking on her door. She thought about ignoring it, after the night she's been through, but something pulled at her, like a curiosity or a need or perhaps her very last rays of optimism, and she pushed herself up off her side and sauntered over to the door.

* * *

Paige couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning and kicking the comforter off her then pulling it back up then pushing it off again. She almost fell down at some point. The adrenaline making her jump up and storm off into the living room. She surfed through the channels on the tv but nothing interested her. Nothing managed to distract her from her conflicting thoughts and most shows just added to her emotional conflict by bringing up long-buried memories of her time with her current ex.

She walked to the sink, scratching her tummy, -a habbit from her youth- and looked for some milk but thanks to her roommate's last minute chocolate milkshakes they were all out. She poured through the fridge's stock, looking for something appetizing to drown her sorrows in but all she found was a bottle of wine.

* * *

Paige pushed her way into the room with her bottle and made herself comfortable on the couch. Emily shut the door, locked it, and followed, mirroring her position on the couch. Paige twisted the top off the bottle and took a swig before passing it on to Emily. It was just like the night they moved into their college apartment, only with a bottle of red replacing their bottles of beer.

"Single beds, right?" Paige asked, pointing towards the rooms she assumed were the bedrooms.

"Uhh, yeah" Emily replied when she had swallowed her sip down. Paige looked thoughtful for a moment before she continued.

"The bathrooms are on the small side here. Too small to wash a baby in."

Emily looked confused for a second before she realized what was going on. She teared up at the thought of them having babies but she nodded her head in approval. "Yeah, we're gonna have to find a bigger place for that. It wouldn't be fair on the girls anyway, having to share their room with someone who gets up all through the night."

"I suppose he could sleep with us for a while, and we could bathe him in the sink in the beginning, but we can't stay here forever. We should start saving up for a house."

"A big one. With a pool and enough room for Pingy and Wingy!'

"And Snowy. Don't forget Snowy. How do you feel about getting a dog?"

"Just the one?" Emily smiled.

"Well we can't just have one, that wouldn't be right, we'd have so many more kids. It wouldn't be fair to make them all share the one dog." Paige smirked back. "I just hope you can handle it"

"Oh, I can handle it." Emily responded in that gravely voice that she withheld for their bed. "Can you?"

Paige smiled before leaning in for that long overdue kiss. The rest was history.


End file.
